Just for the Summer
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Alec moves to Texas with his family. Magnus is the cute boy next door. Will there be romance between these two? Or is this just for the summer? Rated T R&R Alec/Magnus. Slash.. AU All Human! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Well, hullo everyone! Long time no write! LOL. Anyway I'm sorry that I couldn't write/update at all for five days! I was gone to Montreal and i wasn't allowed to bring my net book! But have no fear! I got a major idea today while listening to Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls! _

_Summery of the story: Alec Lightwood moves to Keller, Texas from Manhattan, New York with his family. Magnus Bane is the cute boy that lives next door. When the two meet, they're a little shy but as the summer progresses they develop feelings for each other. How will Alec's parents react when they find out that their oldest son, isn't so straight. And what will happen when Alec tells Magnus that he's only there for the summer? Will it shatter everything they have? Or will it make their relationship stronger? _

_So, I hope you guys will like this! _

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec Lightwood sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He didn't want to be moving to a small town. He kind of liked the bustling streets of Manhattan. He had his head rested on the car window as he and his family drove to their new house. He was probably the only one who wasn't excited to be moving. He was far from excited.

Isabelle, Alec's younger sister glanced over at him and gave him an encouraging smile. He tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace.

"Aw, come on Alec! I'm sure it wont be that bad" Isabelle said.

He didn't reply. He just kept his head rested on the window and watched as all the small houses flew by as they drove down the street with a moving truck trailing behind them.

Sure the little town was nice and all. But it wasn't exactly _home_ to Alec. Home was back in Manhattan. Not in this little town that they were moving to.

He and his family were moving to Keller. A small town somewhere in Texas. Alec resented being moved here, but it was important to his parents for some reason. SO he had no other choice and just put up with it.

They drove for another little while, but soon stopped in front of a small two story brick house. It was cute and looked homey. But Alec still felt home sick.

But with a frown he got out of the parked car and looked around the yard. It was large with a big tree in the middle of it. It was nice. He walked over to the tree and sat down in the shade and took out his black ipod nano. He put in the headphones and blasted music.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. Just as he was starting to block out the sounds of his family moving into the new house, he felt a presence sit down next to him.

"Alec, I'm sure it wont be that bad" Isabelle said softly.

Alec cracked open his eyes and stared at his sister. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"And I heard there was a cute guy living next door.." Isabelle said with a wicked grin.

"Isabelle!" Alec exclaimed.

Isabelle smiled. "What?"

"Please, don't go saying stuff like that while people are in hearing distance" Alec growled.

"Awh come on! I'm only poking fun" Isabelle giggled.

Alec sighed again and raked a hand through his jet black hair. He was sure one of these days his parents would find out about his preference and disown him. Somehow Isabelle found out. And she had been the only one to know. And he wanted to keep it that way.

"I know. Its just that, mom and dad could find out any moment" Alec whispered sadly.

Isabelle reached over and gave her older brother a hug. He tensed at first but returned the hug. Isabelle soon let him go and smiled at him.

"But Im serious. Find _some_ summer romance" She said in a serious tone.

"I'll think about it" Alec replied boredly.

She rolled her eyes and then walked away to go talk with their parents. He was just left sitting there awkwardly. And he could have sworn he saw someone in the window of the house next to his new one. But he just shook it off as tiredness.

Just as he was about to lay his head back on the tree his mom waved him over. He sighed. He didn't really want to get up from his comfortable place in the fluffy grass. But he didn't want to get his mother mad, so he got up and walked over to her and another women who he had never seen before.

"Alexander, this is our new next door neighbor" Maryse Lightwood said smoothly.

Alec turned to the lady. "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Carole" The lady, who was named Carole said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you" Alec replied and shook her hand.

"I have a son about your age. Maybe you two could hang out sometime" Carole suggested.

"Maybe" _Not likely._

Carole smiled brightly. "I'm sure he's home now, why don't you go over to my place and say hello?"

Alec frowned inwardly. He was shy enough around his own family. So how was he suppose to go and say hi to some stranger? He didn't like that idea very much. But Carole looked so expectant and happy. He sighed.

"Okay" He said with a forced smile.

Carole clapped happily and just told him to knock on the door and her son would answer the door. Alec walked over to the other red brick house and walked up the stairs that led to the door. He hesitated for a moment before knocking, but after a moment he lifted his fist and knocked in the wooden door.

He felt his heart sped up a bit as he heard the door opening. The door opened a little bit and then it opened all the way. Alec suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe.

The boy standing in front of him must have been one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen, although he wouldn't admit that out loud. The boy was tall, probably well over six feet tall, he appeared to be wearing black skinny jeans with purple cowboy boots with a purple and black plaid shirt over a black wife-beater. He had a black cowboy hat on his head, that had the initials MB in rhinestones.

The boy smiled a charming sort of smile at Alec. Alec felt his heart do flips. What was wrong with him? He not even just met the guy.

"Hello there!" The stranger said in a friendly tone.

"H-hi" Alec replied shyly.

"I'm Magnus Bane, whats your name?" He asked.

"Alexander Lightwood" He said quietly again.

"Lightwood, why does that sound familiar?" Magnus mused, and then brightened up. "Oh right! Your the people who's moving in next door."

"Y-yeah" Alec replied, eyes downcast.

"I take it you don't talk much" Magnus mused.

Alec shook his head. Magnus smiled slightly.

"Its okay, I didn't talk a lot either up until last year" Magnus explained.

"Oh" Alec said lamely.

"Alec! Come on, we have to go and unpack!" Maryse called out to him.

"I think that's your queue" Magnus laughed.

Alec nodded vigorously and ran off the doorstep and walked quickly over to his own house. That had to be one of the most mortifying things he ever had to do. He hoped that Carole didn't suggest that anymore.

"Lets go inside now, we need to unpack" Maryse told her oldest son.

"Okay then" Alec said and walked into the house as Maryse was saying goodbye to Carole.

He waited in the porch for his mom to come inside. He was leaning against a pale pink wall as she came inside, a slight smile was on her face. She looked at Alec.

"So, what is Carole's son like?" She asked.

"Different" Alec blurted out.

"Oh? Well, I hope you two become friends. The only friend you had back in Manhattan was Jace" Maryse said in her motherly voice.

Alec inwardly winced. _Jace_. His best friend Jace. He had to leave him behind when they moved. It didn't help that he was in love with Jace either. He figured out that he liked Jace more than a friend, when they both were thirteen. It had frightened Alec, because he knew he shouldn't have these feelings for Jace at all. Yet, his heart and mind couldn't really help it. He liked Jace so much, that it hurt sometimes.

He sighed. He already missed Jace, even though they had promised to text everyday during the summer. And that was another good thing.

They were only moving here for the summer. Alec didn't really know why, but they had decided to move to Texas for the summer and just move back to Manhattan in the fall so him and his siblings could go to school.

But even though he and his family were only in Texas for the summer, he couldn't help but feel extremely homesick. He didn't like this at all.

"Okay then. Go pick out your room, and put your stuff there. The rooms should already have beds and dressers in them" Maryse said.

Alec nodded, and made his way up the winding staircase. He stopped in the first hall and looked through all the rooms that were there. There were some pretty rooms, but in the end he end up choosing a small room at the end of the hall.

He then went back downstairs and gathered a few boxes that said ALEC'S STUFF in capital letters. He lugged the boxes up to his room and laid them on the floor.

He first took out his Ipod radio and plugged it in. He then took out his Ipod from his pants pocket and placed it in the radio and turned it on. He started to unload the rest of the boxes as a song by _Nirvana_ came on.

As he unpacked his clothes and stuffed them into the dresser drawers, he slipped his shirt over his head and flung it onto the bed that was seated in the middle of the room.

He continued to unpack. Once he was done he put all the boxes in one corner and walked over to the window. The window had a little window seat type thing under the sill, so he found a book that was placed on one of the shelves and made himself comfortable on the seat with his book in hand.

He started to read the book, and got too caught up in the fairytale world to notice that someone was staring at him until he heard someone call out,

"Hey Alec!"

He looked around widely and managed to fall off the seat. He hissed as his back made contact with the hard and cold floor. He sat up and rubbed his sore back and crawled onto his knees. He peeked out the window and saw Magnus staring over with an amused smile on his face.

Alec dove for the floor again and leaned up against the wall. How long had Magnus been watching him? He shivered slightly as a light breeze came in through the window and made contact with his bare chest.

Hold on.

_Bare Chest?_

His face started to heat up as he realized that he hadn't been wearing a shirt. So, now a complete stranger saw him topless. How wonderful.

He carefully got up from the floor and shut the blinds quickly. He felt a little bad that he seemed to be acting rudely to Magnus, but he did not want him to see him half naked ever again.

He walked over to his bed and flopped down. He was enjoying the peace and quiet, until Isabelle barged into his room that is.

He sat up and scowled at his little sister. She smiled brightly at him.

"So, I heard you met Magnus! Do you like him?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Isabelle! I didn't even talk to him for five minutes! So, how can I like him?" Alec exclaimed.

Isabelle put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to know."

She then smiled mischievously and sat down on Alec's bed. "So, do you think he looks good?"

Alec blushed furiously. "Out! Please"

"What? Why?" Isabelle pouted.

"Because, you're asking ridiculous questions. Now out" He pointed for the door.

She pouted some more, but got up from the bed and walked out the door anyway. Alec sighed, relieved to have quiet again.

He couldn't get the image of Magnus out of his mind. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was the image of Magnus. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

He closed his eyes, and willed for sleep to come and take him.

_A/n: Love it? Hate it? Wanna destroy it? Was it suckish? I really tried my best here! I decided to finish typing this up instead of doing history homework, so feel special! _

_And if you haven't heard the song before, I totally recommend that you do! Its amazing! and Martin Johnson had amazingly amazing blue eyes! They're just so blue! Its awesome! _

_Anyway,_

_Review maybe?_

_Chantelle oxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter two to Just for the Summer! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! It was fun to write, although I felt I could have done better! But, I suppose that's the best I got! And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted and just plain read the story! It was really awesome of you guys, so I thank you! _

_Anyway, I may as well put this out there now! So when June comes around, it means a whole bunch of things.. like the end of the school year, summer, trips and stuff like that! But with that, it comes with exam week! So I may not update a lot when it comes around because I'm going to be doing some major studying! But I will try to get chapters up around that time! _

_So enough of my rambling, lets just get on with the story! _

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus was walking home after a fun afternoon with his best friends. He hummed a little tune under his breath. He was in a pretty good mood, seeing as no one decided to pick on him today. And he was with his friends. They always managed to cheer him up, no matter how horrible he felt.

As he was walking home, he noticed the sun setting. He sighed wistfully and just wished he could sit down in the grass and just watch it set. But he knew if he didn't get home soon, his mom would be worried. She always worried too much. But it was better than having her not being worried at all. It felt nice to have someone there, when he needed someone to talk to when problems arose. Like dating problems.

Most teenage boys would go to their dads for things like that. But Magnus didn't have a dad. Well, he did. He just didn't consider the man who helped conceive him a father. No, he was just some guy who let him down when he needed it.

Last year he came out to his parents. It scared him quite a bit. He didn't know how his parents would take the news. He was afraid that they would kick him out, or something like that. Surprisingly, his mother took it quite well. But the man who Magnus refused to call a dad, just walked out. But before he did he said in a voice so cold and stony, that he wouldn't stay when his son was a queer. It hurt Magnus, but he got over it.

But before last year, he was nervous with socializing with people. But since he came out he felt more confident. And he liked being more confident than being shy.

He continued walking with high spirits until he came to the bottom of the steps to his house. He stretched for a moment and then made his way up the stairs. He fished around in his jeans pocket for the sparkly purple house key. When he found it, he put it in the lock and unlocked the door, letting himself in. Before he left the little porch, he locked the door and went to find his mom.

"Mom? I'm home" He called out.

"In the kitchen, sweetie!" She called back.

He smiled to himself and made his way into the bright yellow kitchen. He found his mom at the stove, probably cooking supper. She looked up from the stove and smiled warmly at him.

"How was your day with your friends?" She asked.

Magnus chuckled. "Great. It was a lot of fun."

"Well, that's good to hear" Magnus couldn't help but notice the slight country twang to her voice. He had never really noticed it before, but he guessed he was so use to hearing her voice to really notice it before.

Magnus yawned and sat down at the little oval table that sat in the corner of the room. His mom sat at the end of the table.

"So, hows that guy you like? Charlie?" She asked.

Magnus blushed, and looked away. "It turned out that he wasn't into guys. He was just a little curious."

Carole reached out and patted her son's hand. She felt a little sympathy for her son. There wasn't a lot of guys like him around here, so it was tough for him to find someone. She worried about him.

"Mom, its okay. It was just a little crush. It wasn't like I was in love with him" Magnus made a face at that.

_Love._ Magnus was sure he could never feel that emotion for anyone. Well, besides his mother. But that was completely different. He sighed heavily.

"Well, I heard we were getting new neighbors" Carole told him.

"Oh? That's cool" Magnus said in a bored tone.

There was noise coming from outside. Like the noise of moving boxes, and people calling out orders. And telling others where to place things.

"In fact. I think that's them now" Carole said with a happy smile.

Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled anyway as his mother got up from her chair and turned off the stove. She turned back to him.

"I'll be outside if you need me" She said and then walked out of the room.

When Magnus heard the door close, he got up from his own chair and went to the living room. He walked over to the silver stereo that sat in the corner of the room and next to it, a shelf that held many CD's that belonged both to him and his mother. He chosed an Adam Lambert CD and popped it into the stereo. He turned the music up and just danced around the house while the music was playing.

He danced around until he came to a mirror in the hallway. He inspected his reflection with a critical eye. He smirked and them looked down at the shoes he was still wearing.

_I need new shoes.._ he decided.

Just when he was about to go back into the living room, the doorbell rang loud and clear. He sighed and walked over to the door. He opened the door a little bit, but realized he couldn't see the person very well that way, so he opened the door all the way.

And there stood a gorgeous boy.

_I ask for new shoes, and I get a hot guy in return.. awesome!_ He mentally squealed.

The boy that stood in front of him had a mop of jet black hair that seemed to look dark blue in some places. His eyes were an intense shade of blue. He was pretty tall, almost as tall as himself. And that didn't happen very often. What made Magnus internally cringe was the boys clothes. He wore a worn out sweater that seemed to look brown, but black in other places and worn out dark wash jeans and sneakers that looked like the newest thing he wore.

Magnus smiled at the gorgeous stranger. He silently hoped that he didn't look creepy to the guy. That would be horrible.

"Hello there!" Magnus said to the boy.

The boy turned a light shade of pink. "H-hi."

_Awh. This guy is just too adorable! _Magnus thought.

"I'm Magnus Bane, whats your name?" He asked, curiously.

"Alexander Lightwood" The boy named Alexander said quietly.

"Lightwood, why does that sound familiar?" He asked. He thought his mother mentioned something about them last night. "Oh right! Your the family who's moving in next door" He continued.

"Y-yeah" Alexander replied quietly, with his eyes downcast.

"I take it you don't talk very much" Magnus mused.

Alexander shook his head, the inky hair moving in the wind. It was giving a nice effect. He smiled slightly.

"Its alright. Up until last year, I didn't talk very much either" Magnus explained.

"Oh" Was all Alexander said.

When he was about to ask Alexander another question he heard someone calling out,

"Alec! Come on, we have to go and unpack!"

"I think that's your queue" Magnus laughed.

Alexander blushed and nodded his head before running off, as though his life depended on it. Magnus frowned. He wasn't that scary. Well, in his opinion at least.

He closed the door and went to turn the music off before his mother came back inside. She didn't really like it when he had the music up too loud. Once he had the stereo turned off and the CD back in its place, his mother came walking in through the door.

"Well, our new neighbors seem nice enough" She commented.

"Yeah. But their son seems a little shy" Magnus said without looking at his mother.

"Oh really?" She asked him, a mischievously glint in her eyes.

Magnus groaned. "Mom it isn't like that! Sure he's good looking, but I just met the guy! And plus for all I know, he might even be gay!"

"I know, I know. Its just that I worry for you" Carole said.

Magnus smiled warmly at his mother. "Ma, there's no reason to worry. I'll find someone."

"I know you will! Your a charming young man" Carole said while laughing.

"Awh ma, stop it! Your making me blush" Magnus laughed.

They laughed together for a few more minutes before Magnus excused himself to go to his room. When he walked into his room he flopped down on his bed and picked up his cellphone. He checked to see if he had any new messages. And sure enough there was already one from Ragnor, his best friend. He smiled and got a new message up.

_Hey! Sorry I couldn't reply earlier, I was talking to our new neighbors son.._

Once that was sent he placed his phone on the bed next to him. He looked at the ceiling while he waited for Ragnor's reply. Soon enough, his phone started to sing 'For your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert. He picked the phone up and saw what he said.

_Ooo! Was he hot?_ Ragnor was always blunt.

Magnus chuckled and pressed the reply button.

_Immensely! But he was so shy! Although, that's cute_

He pressed the send button and decided to hum the tune he was humming on his way home. When he was about to hum the chorus of the song, his phone started to go off again.

_Adorable!_

_Yeah, anyway.. I'm gonna go! Bye!_

Magnus sent his last message to Ragnor and turned off his phone. He got up from his bed and walked over to the window seat that he had in his room. He sat and just stared at the evening sun. Its rays, shading the town in a golden glow. Magnus sighed and leaned his head against the wall. It was beautiful. Just as he was about to get up from his seat, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

He turned around and saw Alexander Lightwood sitting in the window across from his. He looked like he was reading some kind of book, and looked very caught up in it. Magnus chuckled softly.

His heart sped up a little as he took a deep breath. "Hey Alec!"

Alec looked around widely and his long lanky arms flailing around him. He then lost his balanced and fell off the seat. Magnus' eyes widened and he silently hoped that Alec wasn't hurt.

Alec peeked up from the window and then went back down quickly. Magnus quirked an eyebrow at the window. Alec was acting a little weird. But then again, he just met him today.

Alec got up from the floor and closed the blinds quickly. Magnus couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt, which he enjoyed immensely. He sighed and walked out of his room and downstairs. His mom was sitting on the blue and white couch that was in the living room. He walked over and flopped down onto the couch next to his mom.

He rested his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Magnus only acted like this when he had a lot on his mind.

"Okay, I know you. Whats on your mind?" Carole asked.

Magnus sat up and feigned innocence. "What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

Carole rolled her eyes. "I know you."

He sighed. "Fine there is somethings on my mind, but I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"It'll be okay" Carole said.

"Thanks ma. I think I'm just gonna go up to my room and watch movies for the rest of the night. So goodnight" He got up and gave his mother a hug and then made his way up the stairs.

When he entered his room, he went to his closet and took out a pair of black and blue pajama pants and kicked off his shoes and placed them in the closet. He laid the pants on his bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He walked over to the mirror and opened the little cabinet. He took out the eye makeup remover and a face cloth and got to work on removing all of the makeup.

When all of the makeup was removed, he got to work on his hair. He just took his sparkly lime green rush and just brushed out the glittery spikes. He would wash out the glitter, tomorrow when he woke up.

After he was done in the bathroom he walked back out to his bedroom and pulled off the clothing he wore that day. After he was down to his boxers, he pulled on the pajama pants and flopped down into his bed.

_Stay up late and watch movies, or not?_ He pondered.

He yawned and felt his eyes grow a little heavy. He did have a busy day, so it was to be expected that he would grow tired quickly.

So he laid his head down onto the fluffy pillows and closed his eyes. He had expected to see darkness, but an image of blue eyes showed up instead. His eyes flew open.

The image wasn't really unwanted, but it was surprising. He didn't even knew the boy and he already had his lovely blue eyes stuck in his mind.

_Lovely eyes? Get a hold of yourself Magnus! You just met the boy!_ He scolded himself.

He rolled into his side and sighed lightly. He closed his eyes again, and saw the blue eyes. He welcomed the image of the blue eyes.

And soon enough, his breathing slowed and became even and he was soon in dreamland.

_A/n: Okay, how was this one? Was it okay? And if you didn't notice it, this was chapter one in Magnus' POV! So I hope I captured his character okay! And I hope this chapter came out okay! The next chapter may be up later tonight or sometime tomorrow! We shall see, now wont we?_

_Anyway, _

_maybe review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
